1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aroma generating device and more specifically, to a device in which aromatic ingredients discharged from a nozzle of the aroma generating device can be supplied with an air flow sent from an air conditioning apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, aroma generating devices are put in common residences, companies, factories, etc. in order to add fragrance to the air inside the buildings.
The above-mentioned aroma generating devices are composed of a compressed air supplying source, a container in which an aromatic is installed, and a nozzle. Moreover, the aroma generating devices with the above-mentioned composition are conventionally used by themselves. In practice, they supply the air inside a room with aromatic ingredients by discharging the compressed air from the compressed air supplying source through the aromatic container and the nozzle using the air sending power themselves.
On the other hand, various air-conditioning facilities have been developed for the purpose of cooling and heating the atmosphere or cleaning the air inside the buildings. These facilities have come into wide use as the air-conditioning units installed inside the building utilizes a central controlling system using ducts.
For example, the above-mentioned air-conditioning facilities are used to cool down or warm up the space inside the building by sending and circulating the air. Favorable temperatures inside the building (according to the season or temperature change of the air inside) are used for the purpose of keeping a pleasant environment.
Those conventional aroma generating devices as well as the above-mentioned air-conditioning equipment are excellent and include a long list of achievements when they are in general everyday use.
When the above-mentioned aroma generating devices are in use, they are inevitably required to distribute their fragrance widely and equally into the whole space inside the building.
In order to do so, a method to devise a nozzle was needed. The nozzle was widened or reformed into a shape like a harmonica but those reformations caused inconvenience because they tended to make the devices themselves bigger and large scaled. Moreover, they tended to make the cost of the devices higher so the improvement of those conditions has been expected.